


Killer

by TheMadPizza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Crazy Levi, F/F, F/M, Killings, M/M, Obsessive Levi, Smut, Violence, cadets from AoT are newbie cops also, chief!Erwin, detective!Hanji, newbie cop!Eren, serial killer!levi, so much gay, stalker levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadPizza/pseuds/TheMadPizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager's life was pretty good. He just graduated from the police academy and met some pretty awesome friends. Well most of them are awesome, Jean is just an asshat. They are all going to be working in the same station to work in the same department and Eren couldn't be happier. That is until a certain man started pursuing him. Now this is no ordinary man, this is the most wanted serial killer in the state. Even doest knows yet but by giving attention to this certain man he may have changed his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A whole new world, or job really.

**Author's Note:**

> helllllllllooooooooooo. Im writing this fic on a whim so I'm counting on my best friend to make me update. (Eren I mean you). Now some things in this tory could be triggering such as killings, kidnappings, gore, etc. Read with caution but i hope you enjoy. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

“Name?"

“Eren Jaeger.”

“Age?"

“19.”

“Sign here.”

I look down at the paper the applications woman handed to me and took a deep breath. Did I really want to go through with this? I mean I have a pretty good job at the coffee shop, and Amaya seems to be making a living off of the manager salary so why couldn’t I? I turn around to see all of my friends I’ve made in the last two years at the academy cheering me on. I mean 2 years in that stupid academy so why wouldn't i go through with the job? I took a deep breath and signed my name.

**Eren Jaeger**

I turned around and gave everyone he thumbs up to signal I went through with the decision. I was bombarded with hugs and pats on the back and even a kiss on the cheek from Mikasa. I smiled, life was pretty good.

* * *

 

I ran into the coffee shop, hair windblown, and eyes wide. I ran past the manager and into the back room to change. As I was putting my clothes on Amaya, being her lesbian self walked into the back room, made direct eye contact with me and started making small talk. Now I’m pretty insecure so I was attempting to hide behind some boxes and having Amaya insist that she didn’t care about seeing me half naked not bothering to ask if iI did.

“Now the coffee beans just came in, fresh from Ethiopia I might add, and I need you to grind them up.”

“Amaya-“

“And then I need you to take stock and put the pastries in the oven, and-“

“Amaya! Can I just breathe for a second? Please?”

“Oh of course honey! I’m sorry. There is just so much to do before the breakfast crowd comes in and I'm just freaking out a bit. How was the station? did you get in?”

“I don’t know yet. The recruiting officer has to approve my application and then the chief has to approve my application and then they have to call me and-“

“Sweetie, calm down I’m sure you did fine, besides I need you to be calm so you can do all those jobs i gave you”

“But Amayaaaa”

“No buts just work”

“Ugh alright I’m going.” I started up the machines and started unpacking the boxes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

“Two double whip lattes with a shot of espresso.”

I hear Amaya ell as we are dealing with another noisy breakfast crowd. This is to damn loud for 8 am.

“Okay give me a minute I’m making the other six orders you just gave me.”

“Hey kid!” I hear a man yell. “Where is my damn drink?”

“Yeah and mine!” Another customer yells.

Soon I’m hearing nothing but a chorus of “Where is my drink?” and “I need my coffee I have places to be.” and before I know it my arms are shaking, all the voices are blending together, hot tears are falling down my cheeks, and everything is black”

* * *

 

 

“Eren. Eren can you hear me?”

I open my eyes to see Amaya leaning over me shaking me back to consciousness.

I groaned, “What happened?’

“You had an attack an passed out sweetie.”

She sat me up. “You have been out for awhile too. Maybe you should go home. The morning crowd is almost gone, I can handle the rest.”

I started to protest but I was cut off.

“No. You go home. Take the subway it will be faster.”

I nodded and sat up. “Thanks Amaya.”

* * *

 

I got on the train with the rest of the morning crowd. It was thinning out but it was still a lot. I sat in the seat farthest away from everyone, and I guess another guy had the same idea because he sat right next to me, very close I might add. I looked over at him, he was pretty handsome but had bloodshot grey eyes with bags under them. I smiled slightly and scooted a bit so he wasn't so close to me.

“Rough day?” I hear a deep monotonous voice say.

I stiffened a bit, “Uhm yea kinda.”

He nodded and shifted closer to me. Close enough to where we were touching. I tensed and looked forward. Why is he so close to me? I can practically feel his breath on my neck. I shifted, this might take while.

* * *

 

About five minutes later I hear the name of my station. I jumped up a little too fast and almost fell until a strong grip landed on my lower back and stopped me. It was the man that was beside me. He smiled a bit and gestures for me t go first. I smiled, thanked him and headed home to get some rest.


	2. Feminine gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time on 'In the life of Eren Jaeger' we explore shopping and.....stalkers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai. sorry this is going up so late but I promised myself I would update on Wednesdays and I wanna start off on schedule. I love the comments you gave me last chapter and that means a lot. I also want to add that I took the ages out of the last chapter but they will stay the same since you can become a police officer at 18. Sorry the last chapter was so bad in format. I hope this is better. Oh and sorry for another short chapter. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

A week. It’s been an entire fucking week and I feel like my insides are eating themselves. I haven’t slept, I haven’t eaten, and I think I might be dying.

 

A plate of pancakes was shoved in front of my face. I sat up from the counter and saw Mikasa cleaning up.

 

“Eat, Eren, you haven’t since you turned in your application and after passing out a week ago, not eating is not good. So eat up, we have places to go,” Mikasa scolded.

 

“Where would you possibly go with all this tension in the air?” I said.

 

“Out somewhere to free the tension obviously. I was going to go shopping with Armin and you and then we were going to the bar,” Mikasa replied.

 

“Okay, 1) Ew pancakes, 2) Ew shopping, 3) None of us are old enough to even get in a bar,” I interjected.

 

“Don’t be such a baby. Pancakes are great, shopping is great, and Reiner, Ymir, and Bertolt are working at the 104th tonight and can sneak us in,” Mikasa said with a smirk.

 

“Not like we could have any fun. We can’t drink, remember?” I said with a sigh.

 

“Bertolt is the bar tender. He can hook us up,” Mikasa said with a wink.

 

“And these are the people who went through the academy with us,” I said with another sigh.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic Eren. You know your going to drink,” Mikasa said waving her arms around.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m just a rife with dramatic flare aren’t I,” I said with a hair flip.

 

“Woah did I miss something? Eren is hair flipping again,” Armin said as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“He is being all policey again. Talking about how the people who went to the academy with us are going to help us underage drink,” Mikasa said turning to Armin.

 

“C’mon man you know your grateful, you love beer about as much as Mikasa and I love fruity drinks,” Armin said, patting me on the back.

 

“And thats a whole awful lot. Its still surprising though. I would have pegged Mikasa as a manly lesbian,” I said smirking at the pair.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? I am feminine, so what? You do know that all lesbians aren’t boyish,” Mikasa said with a stomp and an angry glare.

 

“I’m just saying. Armin on the other hand, it doesn't surprise me that he is a feminine gay.”

 

“Wow Eren, you really are being sassy today,” Armin countered.

 

“He just does it when he is on edge,” Mikasa pointed out.

 

“Like you guys aren’t?! I can’ be the only one who is worried about getting in!” I said tugging at my hair.

 

“We are and that’s exactly why we are going out tonight. Now eat those pancakes and get off your lazy ass and go shopping with us,” Mikasa said while gesturing between her and Armin.

 

“Fine fine fine i’ll go shopping with you guys,” I said while shoving pancake into my face.

 

“Awesome! Let’s get to the subway!” Mikasa chimed.

 

I whined, “I don’t wanna walk all the way to the subway.”

 

“It beats walking all the way to the mall,” Armin said while patting me on the back.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever.”

 

“Alright you moody teenager let’s go,” Mikasa said while pulling at my arm.

 

Armin snickered.

 

“And you to coconut,” she said.

 

It was my turn to laugh as Armin slapped my arm. 

 

“Alright we are coming,” I said getting up from the table.

 

Mikasa smiled and linked arms with me and I linked arms with Armin. “Alrighty gentlemen, to the subway!”

 

“To the subway!” Armin and I said in sync.

 

We stepped out of the apartment and into the cold winter air. 

 

“Goddamn its chilly today,” I said while snuggling into Armin’s side.

 

“Well I mean it is mid October in New York. It’s bound be very cold,” Mikasa reminded me.

 

“She is right Eren, according to the biometric atmospheric pressure-“ Armin started.

 

“No no no. No science mumbo jumbo,” I mumbled into Armin’s side

 

“C’mon Eren you know you want to hear about Biometric whatever,” Mikasa said while poking me in the side causing me to push closer into Armin.

 

He stumbled, “Woah okay, i like you but not like that.”

 

I punched him in the arm and laughed. “C’mon you know you love me,” I said making kissy faces at him.

 

He cringed, “Ew.”

 

We all laughed and continued to laugh and make jokes all the way into  the subway car. I only stopped when I saw that man.

 

* * *

 

 

I snapped back into reality when Mikasa called my name for the hundredth time.

 

“Earth to Eren.  Are you even listening?”

 

“What? Huh?”

 

“I was showing you this shirt. Do you like it?”

 

“Uhm, yeah sure I love it.” I said with a fake smile. 

 

“Alright what’s up?” Mikasa said while quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah Eren, is something wrong.” Armin piped in with a concerned look on his face. 

 

“It’s really nothing guys. I promise. I’m mostly fine.” I replied.

 

“Is this about the application thing Eren? Because you know you aren't the only nervous one here.” Mikasa said, putting her hand on my arm.

 

I breathed, “Yeah that’s it. I guess I'm just really scared. I mean i know people as young as 18 can be accepted but it’s rare. I just really want to make it.”

 

“We were the top of our class remember? It’s a near guarantee that we will make it it.” Armin replied.

 

I laughed, “I suppose your right buddy. I suppose your right.”

 

Armin gave me a weird look but laughed along anyway.

 

“You’re a funny man Eren Jaeger.” Armin said.

 

“Am I really?” I said crossing me eyes sending Armin into a fit of laughter.

 

“Alright you two freaks we have things to buy.” Mikasa said joining in our laughter.

 

“Oooooooohhhhhhhhh lets go to Hot Topic!” I said grabbing their arms.

 

“But i thought you loved this shirt?” Mikasa said while throwing it on the rack.

 

“I lied” I laughed.

 

 Mikasa gave me an ‘are you kidding me look’ making me laugh again.

 

Armin piped in, “Would I like anything there?”

 

I chuckled nervously, “Sure buddy.”

 

We walked in and it felt great. Walls of cool clothes and i was going to rack up. 

 

“Look at this” I exclaimed pointing to a Harry Potter shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Mikasa said rolling her eyes. “How about this button up?”

 

“I need it in black.” I said with a smirk causing Mikasa to roll her eyes again.

 

“Aw come on mom don't be that way.” I teased her.

 

“Yeah yeah.” she replied. 

 

But in the end we all got what we wanted. Mikasa got a cool part sheer dress, I got a black button up and some skinny jeans, and even little Armin got a pink button up and uon my request some cute little kakis  that would have all the men grabbing his ass.

 

We were walking to the subway when I saw that man again. Like he was waiting on me to get in the subway. That’s really peculiar.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Eren! We need to go!” Mikasa yelled up to my room. 

 

“Yeah okay mom Armin and I are coming!” I yelled back.

 

“Whatever man. Stop calling me mom!”

 

I ran down the stairs. “What’s the hurry anyway?”

 

“Well” she started, “Reiner and Ymir are only working the door for anther hour and then they are working the inside so they can hang with us.” she replied.

 

“Oh. Why are you all dressed up anyway?” I said masking my humiliation by changing the subject.

 

“If you must know I am meeting someone. So let’s go we aren’t running to the subway. I want to look nice and not break a heel.” she said stepping out the door. 

 

I followed, “Who are you meeting?”

 

She turned to me, “None of your fucking business.” 

 

“Woah alright” I said putting my hands up.

 

She huffed, “It’s whatever.”

 

I turned to Armin and gave him a ‘what’s her problem?’ look. He just shrugged, I suppose no one will know.

 

 

We arrived at the subway to only be met by a familiar face. At least familiar to me.

 


End file.
